Within the prior art there are countless examples of bottles for carrying potable liquids. Such bottles include “sports” bottles, and they are commonly designed for a user to be able to drink directly from the bottle, or from a cap attached to the mouth of the bottle. Typically, the mouths of such bottles are no larger than about 4.5 cm in diameter, and may be smaller than 2.5 cm. It is common for individuals to own a number of different bottles of different shapes. In some cases, a user may have bottles for many different applications or purposes, while in other cases, it is simply because a user tends to accumulate a variety of bottles for the same purpose, over time.
In order to clean the inside of a bottle such as a sports bottle, most commonly a person will use a bottle brush or a dish cleaning brush, either of which may have a number of bristles formed on the end of a long handle. The inclusion of the handle, however, can impede the ability of the bristled end to reach into all of the nooks and crannies within a bottle, particularly where the handle is rigid and the bottle has internal curvatures or other features.